


An Ensemble of Love and Hate爱恨合鸣

by naughtygriffin



Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe–Symphony Orchestra, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 赫克斯和凯洛伦都太恨对方了，他们背对背向反方向用力跑，想尽可能远离对方。但地球是圆的。在尽头他们撞了个满怀。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 赫克斯是如何与凯洛伦共处一室的

周末赫克斯没有事。  
他很闲，每天早晨起来就看着放在床头的小提琴。这其实是个很优雅的乐器，热烈得不行的阳光照到琴身上几乎是立刻就变得沉稳内敛起来，白色的光从琴头滑落到琴箱的弧线上。

赫克斯常常会简单地盯着琴，然而物象穿过绿色的眼瞳，所见就非所想了。  
他看着琴，常常会想昨天晚上做了什么，他先吻的凯洛伦还是凯洛伦混蛋一般的撕了他的衣服。或者什么都没发生，睡在他旁边的黑发钢琴师可能弹了一晚上钢琴，自己和法斯玛聊天到深夜，在困倦袭来的时候把手机拍到脸上，揉着酸痛的鼻子，听着凯洛伦或暴躁或舒缓的琴声睡着。

琴声是很重要的。  
从前赫克斯不这么认为，他一直认为琴和琴是独立的，即使都是弦乐，但他始终认为木头和血肉与琴弦碰撞发出的声音是极其不同的。  
但他不得不承认——凯洛伦用半年的时间说服了他，因为凯洛伦正是世上为数不多的、用血肉弹钢琴的人。  
他也真的用这个来嘲讽过凯洛伦，或者说，这个方案至今没从他嘲笑凯洛伦的话题清单上除去。

“只有傻子才不动脑演奏。”赫克斯曾经就坐在床上，一边回法斯玛的消息，一边对弹琴之前在厨房里找酒喝的凯洛伦说。  
他记得当时凯洛伦上身只穿了黑色的背心，被他壮实的胸膛撑起来，他的大手握住瓶盖，然后轻松地用拇指挑开盖子，发出漏气的声响。

顺便说，这就是凯洛伦日常鄙视赫克斯用的“切”。  
然后，赫克斯记得很清楚，那幸运的、绿色的小瓶盖就准确地落进了垃圾桶里。

“你他妈怎么弄的！？”赫克斯当时还很懊恼自己为什么没有拍视频然后传给波·达默龙，然后跟他说“嘿，凯洛伦的瓶盖比你准”。  
现在想想自己脑袋一定是被凯洛伦踢了。

钢琴声一定程度上记录着赫克斯的生活。凯洛伦总会在弹琴，他的心理障碍驱使着他——他如果不弹琴就要砸东西。赫克斯在这方面当然举双手赞同音乐界的天才凯洛伦弹琴终老。  
于是钢琴作为背景音乐存在在两个人的大公寓里，不总是优雅美好的——凯洛伦的音乐正如凯洛伦这个人，阴晴不定，与其说是厄尔尼诺，晴天一阵雨天一阵，不如说是整体分裂开的，和煦和暴虐可以同时存在——暴雨和疯狗浪总在海湾，而雪白温顺的羊羔也伏在柔软的草地上。  
这种极具特点的、每一秒都不一样的音乐让赫克斯有了新发现。

“遥控器呢？”凯洛伦暴躁地在沙发上翻找着，他的手在皮沙发上发出难听的嘎吱声——他是故意的，他只是很烦躁，而找不到遥控器看不了动画让他更烦躁。  
“赫克斯！他妈的遥控器在哪儿！”

赫克斯听见他喊，就放下谱子，摘眼镜看着快单手把沙发拆了的凯洛伦。

“谁最后一次看的。”

“我。可我现在他妈的找不到了！”

“昨天下午？我记得是G大调的三和旋，就弹到那儿的时候你停了，然后把电视关了，遥控器扔到了花瓶里。”赫克斯说着，“我记得它还晃了几下，你可以听录音。”

哦是，赫克斯也觉得自己很厉害，因为这段话说完之后，凯洛伦那一整天就闷着没对他说过一个脏字。并且他确实在花瓶里找到了遥控器。  
但是他完全可以把花瓶倒过来让遥控器自己掉出来，而不是砸碎花瓶。

“你他妈就是个智障。”赫克斯后来给凯洛伦包扎，得意洋洋地骂他。  
当然凯洛伦没还嘴，他就是听着，像是在压着火，肩膀剧烈起伏着，他用力地呼吸，就在赫克斯以为他又要发火并且已经准备报警的时候，凯洛伦突然凑过来（或者可以说是砸过来），然后重重地在赫克斯额头上吻了一下。

看着凯洛伦晶亮的黑色眼睛，赫克斯模糊地记得自己当时应该是笑了。

他可以在屋子里自由地作曲——没有人打扰他。赫克斯也就是听着。但是致命的一点是，凯洛伦，一个在别人还尿床的时候他已经能作曲的天才音乐家，现在已经十八了，还不识谱。

“你就是个疯子！”赫克斯知道这个事实的时候显然是好奇多过惊讶，“那你是怎么混到现在的？中学音乐特长生，现在居然还上了他妈最好的音乐学院？”

“因为我是天才。”凯洛伦用一种很欠揍的、若无其事的语气说着无关紧要的话，另一边，他在笨拙地、相当慢条斯理地把赫克斯给他的谱子折成纸飞机，从帝国交响乐团小型排练室的窗户扔出去。

至于那个纸飞机落到了谁的头上赫克斯并不想想起来，但在那天整个乐团都听见了卢克·天行者吼声。  
接下来的半天赫克斯就再没见到凯洛伦。后来见到了倒也没什么变化，只是一提起“谱子”“纸飞机”“舅舅”他就砸琴。

后来，凯洛伦开始录音。他有一支录音笔，就一直放在钢琴上，说是记录谱子，但是从来也不关，就是放着，通常一边充着电一边录音。  
它记录室内一切的声音，包括走动声、说话声、电视声、两种截然不同的琴声、凯洛伦砸东西的声音等等。

但赫克斯不是很喜欢那东西。  
是从今天早上开始的。

凯洛伦晨跑回来的时候，赫克斯在看电视。  
电视的声音暧昧不清，低沉的解说似乎是神秘，但心不在焉地听力来就像是在石油中游泳——无论如何都扬不起一点波澜。赫克斯的整个世界粘稠而寂静。  
十二点多，赫克斯昏昏欲睡了。凯洛伦突然摔门进来，突然惊醒了赫克斯。

他拍着鞋柜，不知道从哪儿掉出一包烟。破天荒的是凯洛伦居然知道鞋柜后面有东西。  
他的壮实的后背冲着赫克斯——无疑已经被汗水浸透，薄薄的T恤紧紧地贴着皮肤。赫克斯不禁想到摸上去的手感，在性爱中他总会在凯洛伦用力顶入的时候着迷地摸着他的背肌和胸肌。  
他本来不是很喜欢肌肉型，对于偏瘦的赫克斯来说，壮在他的印象里从来都没有好印象。但事情偏偏到了凯洛伦这里就很不一样——常年锻炼而留下的肌肉和肌理线条完美契合，显得非常流畅。  
而且极具张力和侵略性。

赫克斯把很不情愿地把目光从凯洛伦的后背（天啊只是后背）上移开，然后装作看电视。  
电视里讲的是达芬奇，降调和低音是制造悬念的绝佳组合——但赫克斯一点也没看进去，他现在满脑子都是凯洛伦他该死的后背。

赫克斯暗暗骂了一声，用余光去看凯洛伦，就刚好看到音乐天才叼着烟，刚要点火。  
赫克斯抓起沙发垫毫不犹豫地朝凯洛伦扔过去。

刚好打在他后背上。

他好像骂了句什么，然后转过头看着赫克斯，恨恨地把烟拿下来，用力的怼回烟盒。

——家里不抽烟。这是他和凯洛伦说好的。要抽就到外面抽。

很显然，看凯洛伦的表现，他不想再出门了。毕竟今天天气很烫，阳光模糊了马路，连踏上去的运动鞋底都似乎有融化的滋滋声。

终于，凯洛伦开始弹琴了。

似乎是一首新曲子，是赫克斯没听过的。凯洛伦总是有新曲子，而且每一首都是自然流畅，丝毫没有顿挫。有的时候他只是眼睛看着窗外，手就自己动了起来，指尖缓缓流出音乐。

“新的？”赫克斯记得自己在凯洛伦弹完之后问了一句。

“嗯。”凯洛伦依旧是傲慢，还有他用来掩饰任性的忧郁。

“关于什么？天？白云？”赫克斯觉得自己蠢爆了，他真的就和一个疯子谈起了音乐，似乎下一秒他们就会过渡到高雅古典乐所在的范畴里。  
但凯洛伦没在乎过这些。

“关于我他妈想抽烟。”说着他就不知道从哪儿拿了一根，拿起了打火机。  
赫克斯就把遥控器扔了出去，刚好打在凯洛伦的脸上，“啪”地一声。

如果你想问的话，是，在那之后他们就互相扔遥控器了。

今天的凯洛伦没有丝毫变化。

“赫克斯。”  
凯洛伦用极小的声音叫了赫克斯，由于聒噪的环境使然，他没听见。

“赫克斯。”  
“干什么？”赫克斯回答，眼睛仍然看着电视。

“赫克斯！”他喊着，震得旁边盆栽的叶子发抖。  
“干什么？”  
终于，赫克斯调小了电视声音，转头看着离他挺远的、坐在大厅钢琴前面的凯洛伦。

他没说话，就直接开始弹起来。

舒缓的大调——凯洛伦很少用这种风格开头。力度极小，就像是游丝一般漂浮在空气中，慢慢的拉长，伸展，变得更细，就在你觉得好像它不复存在时，它已经遍布了整个空间，在吐息间都有着气味。  
旋律是伴随着记忆到来的——生活，赫克斯自己的生活夹杂在每一段旋律里，它们都那么特别，赫克斯能记得当时凯洛伦弹这段的时候他在做什么——站在厨房煮咖啡，画谱子，摸琴，看电视……凯洛伦的音乐就像是在赫克斯生活中扎根了一样，无声地生长着，渗透进每一个细胞，然后舒展开。

“挺好的。”  
凯洛伦弹完后赫克斯面无表情，转头拿起遥控器，准备继续假装看电视，绿色的眼睛藏在镜片后，“中间有一段有点陌生？你刚刚想的？”

“不是。”凯洛伦耸耸肩，“录的。”

“什么时候的事？你录的我都记了啊。”

“上次，我把你压在钢琴上操那次，你按的。”凯洛伦站起来，拿起录音笔，证物似的举起来给赫克斯看，“我还能回放。”

赫克斯没说话，哼了一声。

“怎么样？”但不是征求建议的语气，“音乐会就弄这个。”

“疯子。”赫克斯说着把电视关了——他得去乐团了，他得替补乐团里的小提琴手的位置，下午一点钟排练。  
他走到客厅镜子前面，看着镜子里，红发蓬松，最近他很少再抹发胶，每次演奏时红发都能落在琴身上——据凯洛伦说。宽松的白色衬衫，袖子挽起来，绣边精致，深蓝色直筒牛仔裤，像个大学生。

“像个小屁孩。”凯洛伦曾经评价过。

“小屁孩的是你。凯洛伦先生，对着祖父哭的也是你。”

在镜子前看了一会儿后赫克斯感觉到背后一个湿乎乎的大块头靠过来，凯洛伦从背后抱住了他，赫克斯能清楚地感觉到凯洛伦已经半硬的阴茎。凯洛伦毫不留情的从后面扯开赫克斯衬衫的第一颗扣子，然后开始咬他的脖子，耳朵，巨大的手若无其事地在赫克斯身上游走。

“我马上要去乐团。”赫克斯转身对凯洛伦说着，后者毫不留情地压上来，把他压到镜子上，冰凉的镜子隔着薄薄的衬衫让赫克斯打了个哆嗦——这也显得凯洛伦有着汗味的、呼吸急促的、滚烫的身体不能再诱人了。  
“我马上要去乐团了。”赫克斯说着，却腾出一只手揽过凯洛伦的脖子——然后立刻和凯洛伦胡乱地吻在一起。黏糊糊的、肆无忌惮的吻，凯洛伦几近于狂躁，连喘息的时间都不留给赫克斯。他们的牙碰撞在一起，贪婪地共享着呼吸。

这是赫克斯和凯洛伦之间的魔力，他们像两个单磁极子。他们短暂而用力地吸引，撞击的一刻激情足够化成火花，然后却又决绝地推开对方，直到对方已经走得不能再远。  
到最后他们还是会命运般的朝对方跑去。由远及近，用几乎要杀掉彼此的力度再次拥抱。

就在凯洛伦的手要伸进赫克斯牛仔裤的时候，赫克斯把他推开了。  
凯洛伦疑惑着，他皱着眉，急躁地看着赫克斯。

“塔金让我们一点钟到。”赫克斯蹬上匡威，拎起琴箱往外跑，“塔金说的。”

门“哐当”被关上。凯洛伦站在大厅里，镜子前，看到镜子里的自己。  
汗水打湿了黑发，让他看起来像是刚从水里捞上来的海藻——但洗澡还是免了。他揉了揉头发，又回到钢琴前面，把手放在琴键上，湿乎乎的手在雪白的琴键上留下汗渍。

他看到录音笔没开。

他再也想不起来上一首曲子是什么了。

他用整个人趴到钢琴上，多个键子发出参差不齐的难听声响，一圈一圈环绕在空荡荡的室内。  
最后就没有声音了。

tbc


	2. 关于分道扬镳之后

维达四点就在交响乐厅等着塔金，他穿着一身黑色西装，一言不发，金发没梳，随意地散下来。没带口罩，就静静地站在靠门边，没有一点动作，也不拿手机刷消息，站在那里，目光一直落在数把黑色椅子朝向的指挥台上的人。  
塔金灰绿色衬衫，西裤笔挺，衬衫袖子地挽到肘部以上。红棕色的头发夹杂着屡屡银灰，也仍旧梳得一丝不苟。灰蓝色的眼睛严厉如鹰，扫视扩散开来的黑色椅子。看着提琴组白色的琴弓舞动。

塔金的沉默一直到最后一个音符落下、销声匿迹。他开口：“结束，打击组留一下。其余人可以走了。”

赫克斯可以看见一直站在门口的维达走向下了指挥台的塔金，从塔金的脸上能看见笑容。排练厅白色的灯光混着米黄色的墙壁，组成一种偏暖的黄色，流到两人身上——维达拿着塔金的西装外套，塔金把袖子放下来，系好袖口，接过外套，维达说了句什么，塔金笑着回应，有些什么东西在他们中间蔓延、扩展，形成了一个罩子，柔软又坚硬。

赫克斯把琴收进琴箱提着离开了交响厅。法斯玛帮他叫了外卖，他就和一伙人坐在外面长廊吃了起来。大家都很饿，而且大多都边吃边站着活动僵硬了的腿。赫克斯吃的不多，最后捧着一大杯可乐坐在长廊的凳子上。  
头顶是厚厚的葡萄架，墨蓝色的细小的天空从遮遮掩掩的叶子缝隙中露出来，有的会垂下来，细细的卷曲的藤蔓静静地生长着。赫克斯探出头看着外面沉沉的天。  
初夏，天还没那么长，远处还是轻浅的蓝色，混着渐渐变成玫红色的云和将去未去的金色霞光，时时刻刻都在变化。

大家在闲聊，有的讨论谱子，更多的讨论指挥和维达的趣事。还有的讨论明天克伦尼克指挥的排演，以及各种个人的比赛、巡演。  
赫克斯想到自己和凯洛伦的巡演，他们一直在准备，但凯洛伦总是不乖乖弹巴赫的。他听到交响乐章后面的数字就砸东西。况且他不认谱，赫克斯暂且也不知道要怎么办。

闲坐着，时间在习惯中不断上升的可乐里溜走。回过神来的时候，天已经彻底黑下来了。七点，夜幕终于有个降临的样子。一切事物的轮廓开始变得模糊，乐团大厅和远处帝国交响学院的大楼装饰灯亮了，浅黄色的灯光慢慢地融进夜色。

“赫克斯！”有人在叫他，“你男友来了！”

赫克斯应声回头，凯洛伦厚实的、背着琴箱的身影从夜色中走来。乐团的人都知道他俩睡了，这也多亏了法斯玛。其实赫克斯也不在意，大家也不说什么，他们知道赫克斯的身世，也常常对凯洛伦敬而远之。闲话少有。

赫克斯把快餐盒收起来，扔进旁边的垃圾桶就去迎凯洛伦。走近，发现凯洛伦穿的是他的T恤，很小，紧紧地贴在他结实的胸肌上。灰黑色运动裤换了一条干净的，又加了一件黑色冲锋衣，敞着怀。夜幕中，凯洛伦的黑色眼睛很亮，半长的黑发柔软地垂下来，有着他熟悉的薄荷香——他至少在出门前洗了澡。赫克斯很满意。

在他忍不住闻凯洛伦之前，巨大的身体先凑了过来，把赫克斯只穿着衬衫的上身一下子卷进凯洛伦大号的冲锋衣里，赫克斯感觉到了令人舒服的体温，他把脸埋进洗完澡之后干燥的颈部皮肤上，深吸了一口气。

然后他抬头。推开了凯洛伦。  
“你怎么想来乐团了？你终于把公寓炸了？”

凯洛伦似乎无视了赫克斯话语里的调侃，他简单地摇摇头。“我爸回来了，找我去酒吧。”

“你爸？”

凯洛伦点点头。

“他不是很早就走了吗？”

“他定期回来。”凯洛伦无所谓似的，“今天下午他打电话来找我。”

“好父亲。”赫克斯眯了眯眼睛，“你去吧，带钥匙了没，把你钥匙给我。”

凯洛伦很不情愿地拿出了挂着死星的钥匙串。

“这个钥匙链巨丑。”赫克斯评价。他接过来，在手上转着。两个钥匙碰撞发出响声，远远地有喜鹊叫。“我先回去了。”

凯洛伦在赫克斯要走的时候拉住了他，毫无征兆地吻了赫克斯一通，赫克斯在凯洛伦吻的缝隙艰难地说着。  
“你干嘛。”

“我本来想今晚操你的。”凯洛伦黑黑的眼睛看着赫克斯，他皱着眉头，头发垂下来一缕，“你上次走了一星期，后面变得很紧。”

“哼。”赫克斯说什么，也没说拒绝，从凯洛伦的嘴里听到都不奇怪，推开凯洛伦朝门口走。

凯洛伦推门走进韩索罗给的酒吧地址。很小，离帝国音乐学院很近。装修在某种程度上来说还算很高雅，黑色为主色调，暗金色勾勒出门柱和墙上的花纹，厚重的红木吧台，看起来很有年代感。靠墙有一个小型的演出台，只有钢琴师在演奏一些轻巧且炫技的小爵士乐。萨克斯手不在。没有萨克斯静静地立在那儿。  
吧台背对着门口的位子上坐着一个头发花白的人。看起来精神不错，穿着棕色的半旧夹克，背着装着萨克斯的老旧皮箱，风尘仆仆，但眼睛依旧雪亮。如果你是第一次见到他，你或许不会第一反应把他归进老人一列，但如果你目睹过他年轻的样子，就会发现时间从他那里索取了太多。  
凯洛伦差点没认出来。  
毕竟他上一次见韩索罗还是十三年前。

他走过去，坐在韩身边。  
“你请吗。”

“是，我请，本呃……”他迟疑了一下，“你现在怎么叫你自己？”

“凯洛伦。”他皱着眉，然后招来酒保，“最贵的。”  
然后他收到了酒保疑惑的目光，他瞪回去。“你没听见我说话吗。去做。”

“凯洛——” 

“伦。”凯洛伦更正。

“伦。”韩念着这个陌生的名字，是他儿子的名字，“我们很长一段时间没见了。”

凯洛伦很不耐烦，“不长。”他重重地把吉他扔到地上，木头和木质地板碰撞发出让人不愉快的响声。

韩索罗没说话，默默地喝了口酒。  
很长时间之后他说。  
“现在在干什么？”

“音乐。”凯洛伦接过了酒保递过来的酒，推到一边，只是盯着自己的手。然后想了想，补了一句，“弹琴。”

“我记得你小时候学了小提琴。现在还拉吗？”

“我扔了。”凯洛伦相当干脆。

几个人来，几个人走，不远处有玻璃杯相碰的声音。整体来讲很安静，空中的细小尘埃在安静中下落。

“你知道，我和你妈就是在这里遇见的。”韩很突兀地说起了过去的事，就算他知道凯洛伦没在听，“当时我只个驻演的萨克斯手，你妈是学校最优秀的学生。听说当时跟塔金学钢琴。”

凯洛伦一动不动地坐在那里，听到塔金的名字，他换了个姿势。

韩索罗的话就如同背景嘈杂的声音在凯洛伦的大脑里一闪而过。他的思绪飞快，他想到了他和赫克斯相遇是在两年前的夏天，也是这个时候。他刚上大学，就和赫克斯组队，斯诺克让他们在两个月之内组合出曲子。  
他记得赫克斯当时穿着白T恤，米色休闲裤。裤子不知道怎么在开罗看起来很紧，显得赫克斯屁股很翘，他架起小提琴，脊背挺直，手指拿着琴弓，睫毛很浅地闪着金色，姜红色的头发垂下来，然后绿眼睛冷冷的看着开罗，恶狠狠地跟他说话。  
“不会弹就滚蛋，我也不想浪费时间。”  
凯洛伦记得赫克斯在他坐在巴赫面前一下午一个音都没弹出来的时候说。之后他就打了赫克斯，好像很严重。  
那之后他俩也经常打架，但他从来不伤赫克斯的手。

“……尽管你姥爷不同意，我们还是结婚了。”韩索罗的故事还是再讲，凯洛伦没有兴趣听。

“我们说完了吗？”凯洛伦拿起吉他，“我困了。”  
——他才不困。他只是突然很想见赫克斯。  
他想回去。

他想回去找赫克斯，不管他在干什么，看电视也好，睡觉也好，把他弄起来，然后按着他操。让他给自己口交，让他平时提着琴弓按着琴弦的手摸他。  
他想看他哭，红着眼圈，绿色的眼睛朦胧无神，嘴里骂着。凯洛伦就把手指伸进去，赫克斯几乎立刻就会伸出舌头认真地、一下一下的舔起来。

凯洛伦从座位上下来，韩索罗叫住了他。

“可能我和你妈都得跟你说对不起，本。”他的眼睛没去看凯洛伦，身体浸没在过去中让他显得苍老，“我们不是好父母。”

“我忘了。”  
他记得韩和莱娅的争吵，韩要走，莱娅在忙乐团，小小的本每日只是站在舅舅面前日复一日拿着小提琴——他从来不拉，他恨死了音乐。

“你妈怎么样？”

“我不知道。”凯洛伦没说谎。他真的不知道。他都不记得上一次在电话里听见莱娅声音是什么时候了。

他到家的时候，灯都关着。  
他走到门口，用力地咣咣敲门，用手砸用脚踢。赫克斯猛地把们打开。

“神经病回来了。”赫克斯的头发乱着，上身就穿了T恤，没穿裤子，他匀称修长的腿就白晃晃地在凯洛伦面前。

凯洛伦没说话，径直走了进去。电视开着，里面在放纪录片，巴赫。他把吉他扔到地上，赫克斯不可避免地“嘿”了一声。凯洛伦不在乎。他摔向赫克斯紧接着把他压在客厅的地板上，急切地吻着他。  
赫克斯回应着，催促凯洛伦脱掉冲锋衣，再自己伸手把他的T恤脱掉，然后在凯洛伦布满肌肉的后背上胡乱摸着，再把手伸进他的裤子。

月光能从落地窗照进来，把一切照得静谧又明晃晃。赫克斯捧着凯洛伦的脸，很轻地吻了上去，像是触摸一片雪花。

“巡演的曲子想好了吗？”

“没。”

“不是巴赫？”

“傻逼才弹巴赫。”凯洛伦说。

tbc


	3. 金色大厅后台的故事

凯洛伦这次比以往早到了金色大厅。虽然是他和赫克斯的合奏，而且他们还住一起，但赫克斯就是不和他走——他也不想和赫克斯走，不想听他神经质地像背课文一样背谱子。

“不想听你就赶紧滚。”赫克斯对着客厅的镜子打发胶，漂亮的手严格地把红发抿过去，他还戴着眼镜，镜片后的绿眼睛时不时瞟一眼旁边立着的谱架。

然后凯洛伦就走了。他到酒吧坐了一会儿，等他到音乐厅的时候，离演出开始还有一个多小时。赫克斯应该早就到了。

他推开化妆间的门，赫克斯在里面，黑西装和领结，探身看着镜子，一只手弄着头发，一只手掐着小提琴弓和琴头。

开罗进屋，用脚带上了门，密码门自动落锁。他放下包——他还穿着早上的体恤和短裤，头发没梳，用赫克斯的话来说“就像一个乞丐”。

“法斯玛找你出去了？”赫克斯瞥了凯洛伦一眼。

“我自己。”凯洛伦翻看了看赫克斯座位上的兜子——他把他西装带来了。

“换衣服。”

“你先脱裤子。”凯洛伦从包里拿出他上周就买好的玩具，“你说了这周演出塞着它上台。”

“那是你说的，我可没答应。”赫克斯头也不抬。

但凯洛伦没说话，他就一言不发地看着赫克斯，黑色的眼睛看着赫克斯，化妆间里的浅黄色光照进眼睛，偏出亮灰色，如刀般锋利，一旦锁定了赫克斯就不再松口——它挑开他的衬衫的扣子，让他雪白的胸膛袒露出来，然后沿着臀线划开西裤，解开腰带。  
赫克斯打了个冷战，他回头看着凯洛伦。

“你疯了，你不会是认真的吧。”赫克斯看着凯洛伦走近，他无处闪躲，只得靠在化妆台前面，硬硬的大理石台面硌得他有些疼，凉凉的触感隔着薄西裤穿来。

他看到凯洛伦手里拿的、带着金属环的东西。他没想到那个疯子真的回去买——上周他们喝酒，他鬼使神差地就答应了法斯玛的大冒险，等他第二天醒了，凯洛伦的大脸就在他眼前，宣布了这个赌约。

况且，他手里拿的东西尺寸还很可观。黑色的，阴茎粗细大小，根部是一个金属环——多半是为了方便自己操作。

凯洛伦逼近他，赫克斯想逃跑，却被抓住了手腕。赫克斯也不再想逃跑，他手向后支在台面上，他直直地看向凯洛伦眼中——烫人的黑色里有着赤裸裸的情欲，他毫不畏惧地迎向他。

赫克斯也有了感觉，他不会承认他在凯洛伦进屋、目光落到他身上的一刻就已经有反应了。他恨不得凯洛伦把他压在化妆台上操，他厚实的鼓胀的胸肌紧紧贴着他的后背，阴茎滚烫，在他湿润的后穴里缓慢地进出，他仰头，凯洛伦的啃咬落在他脖颈。

他沉醉和凯洛伦的性爱，他们的汗水流在一起，混成一滴，凯洛伦的阴茎深深地埋在他体内，耳边能听到他夹杂着愉悦的低吟，沙哑，漫不经心。赫克斯沉浸在凯洛伦的撞击中吐不出一句完整的话，有时他会故意收缩后穴或者卖力的扭动腰肢来取悦黑发钢琴师，或者只是为了听他的声音。

凯洛伦的手摸上了他的腰，隔着衬衫，手掌的热度穿来，让人安心也让人兴奋。赫克斯能听见自己的心跳声，像巨人在走近。他双手支着，向后靠，像是在享受凯洛伦的抚摸，然后任由凯洛伦解开他的西服裤子。当凯洛伦看到他的衬衫夹的时候，他“啧”了一声。

他把赫克斯的裤子褪到膝盖，然后揉着他的屁股，在赫克斯看来漫长而色情，他也把手伸进凯洛伦衣服里，手掌触碰到胸肌就立刻痴迷地、狂躁地动着，划过乳尖，再到腹部和小腹，最后向下，赫克斯故意止步在内裤边缘——虽然他不用摸也知道，他和凯洛伦现在一样硬。

“下次穿吊带袜。”凯洛伦就自顾自地说了一个肯定句，赫克斯没反驳。他知道凯洛伦爱死了他穿束缚性的东西——每次他穿着衬衫夹凯洛伦都似乎更兴奋，他的瞳孔放大，呼吸变得急促，他有一次把赫克斯压在厨房吧台上操，他让赫克斯坐在吧台上，自己俯身去吻他的大腿，被带子束缚的部分。  
赫克斯感觉到湿热的舌头在皮肤上游走，让他更兴奋的是凯洛伦对他，只对他的狂热和失神。

现在，赫克斯主动张开腿，凯洛伦壮实的腰身挤进来，他的手还在他大腿上流连。  
赫克斯雪白的小腿上黑色的带子留下了浅浅的红印，这让凯洛伦想到了暴力，想到了疼痛，想到了未到嘴的热腾腾的鲜血。他喜欢赫克斯被束缚着，不像那些束紧就柔弱软绵。  
赫克斯不脆弱吗？他的红发那样耀眼，在月光下是一种极亮的蓝色，在日光灯下就变成金色，每一厘米都闪着金，纤细脆弱，像是拉出的蜜糖丝。  
他给他口交，凯洛伦喜欢顶，顶到最深处，赫克斯就本能地吞咽，柔软的嫩肉包裹着他的顶端，然后他拔出来，赫克斯开始干呕，他的眼眶在病态白色的皮肤下是一种极浅的红，睫毛细细地散开，轻轻地、脆弱地颤抖着。然后他抬眼看自己，他的眼睛是极薄、极浅的绿色，含着眼泪，舌头还抵着凯洛伦阴茎的的顶端，他却依旧是高傲，轻蔑，那种不自觉的优越。然后他吸吮着，伸出舌头舔着柱身，凯洛伦自己则不住地发出低吟。

而赫克斯怎么会忘了赌约，他永远不会说他特意穿了衬衫夹，好让凯洛伦亲自舔他，给他润滑，再把那东西亲自插进他的后穴。  
他喜欢凯洛伦摸他，每日放在象牙白琴键上的手，那被人称之为演奏圣乐的手，为他手淫，在他的后穴里抠挖，抚上他的大腿。  
都只为了他，他为他迷醉，沉浸在性爱中，就如它他们的汗水，他们的体液混在一起，他们不曾分离，他们从没分离过。

他们就像青少年一样急切的抚摸着彼此，似乎全然忘了这是帝国交响最神圣的金色大厅，忘了马上要进行的演出——观众已经在外面等候了。他们啃咬着对方，嘴唇、锁骨、耳垂无一例外。

“趴下。”凯洛伦突然退后，他命令着赫克斯，“将军，趴着，屁股翘起来点儿。”

赫克斯担任首席来，不少人这么叫他，赫克斯将军。就好像他真的带兵打仗一样。但在此时被凯洛伦叫，赫克斯有种奇怪的感觉，羞耻和兴奋让他顺从地下了化妆台，趴在上面，凉凉的大理石摩擦着乳头让他颤抖。

他能感觉到凯洛伦用一只手控制住他的腰胯，另一只手把内裤褪下，然后他看到凯洛伦到包里拿润滑。新买的，还没拆封。

“你居然还新买了，公寓里的还没用完你……啊……”

他的说话声被后穴冰凉的感觉打断。凯洛伦把润滑挤在他后穴口，用两根手指慢慢地揉进去，然后慢慢插入，扩张着。

“你又紧了，”他皱眉，似乎真是那么极其不满意，“你不是前两天还自己玩了吗？在我的床上？”

“我买的那就是我的床。”赫克斯争辩着，不自觉地扭动着臀部让手指更深入。

凯洛伦慢慢把异物推入赫克斯体内，事前被涂了润滑，赫克斯轻易就吞进了前端。他放松自己，直到整个黑色的东西埋进他体内，臀缝之间只有一个小小的金属环。

凯洛伦俯身吻了吻他的臀瓣，然后拍上去“啪”地一声，在化妆间里显得格外响亮。  
“转过来吧，将军。”凯洛伦一边用手纸清理手上的润滑剂，一边对赫克斯说。

赫克斯转过来，凯洛伦一脸理所当然，他拉下内裤，露出已经充血的阴茎——尺寸绝对超出平均水准。他站在他面前，看着赫克斯。  
“帮我吸出来。”

“想得美。”赫克斯作势要穿上裤子，“忍不了就看看谱子，会过去的。”

谁知道凯洛伦突然上前抱住了他，赫克斯一度疑惑，明明他们一样高，凯洛伦一然像堵墙，他大一号的手几乎能握过赫克斯的腰。此时他一只手圈过赫克斯——手臂上的肌肉紧紧地贴着赫克斯的身体，手掌在赫克斯后背胡乱摸着，赫克斯有种被掌控的感觉，这让他愉悦。他安慰性质地把手放在凯洛伦腰上。后者的另一只手向下探，褪下赫克斯的内裤露出阴茎，用近乎于讨好的温柔力度撸动着。

“摸摸我。”他把头埋到赫克斯颈窝，声音很小、很闷，他灼热的鼻息吐在赫克斯敏感的皮肤上。

赫克斯觉得很好笑，凯洛伦很少服软，他的黑发摩擦着他让他很喜欢。他身上带着淡啤酒的味道，和沐浴露的薄荷香。  
他腾出一只手去照顾凯洛伦的阴茎，他撸动着柱身，时不时用拇指蹭过顶端，他的头靠向在他肩上的，毛绒绒的黑色大脑袋，后者发出满足的喟叹。

“真可惜，马上上场了，我不能给你吸出来，”赫克斯突然想玩，他低低地说着，用一种假装的、陶醉的语气，“要是可以的话，我真想舔它，它真大，每次都能让我爽。”

凯洛伦的呼吸更重了，他用鼻子顶着赫克斯，手上也没停，赫克斯加快了手上速度。房间好像在渐渐狭小，你甚至能听到它缩减的声音，那样细微那样干脆。沉重的喘息交织着，在屋子里碰撞着、回响着。屋子小到只能放下两个人，两个因为爱情或情欲而跳动的心。

凯洛伦就一直靠着赫克斯肩膀，即使他已经射出来，弄得赫克斯满手。他看了看自己西服，还没遭殃。他推了推身上沉沉的钢琴师。  
“快把你的东西擦了。”

凯洛伦极不情愿地直起身，开始处理他的运动裤。

“直接换西服，你的衣服——”赫克斯嫌恶地看了一眼那条裤子，“回去公寓处理。”

凯洛伦没吭声，自顾自换起衣服。赫克斯看了全程，在瞟几眼他完美身材的时候，他也很好奇，凯洛伦是怎么把自己塞进西服里的，即使是订做西装。

然后赫克斯把谱子扔给了他。  
“上台之前再看一遍。起码记住主旋律，别让我提心吊胆。”

tbc


	4. 无价

“你为什么还不换衣服？”赫克斯在镜子前试着第三条领带，蓝白条纹，他身上的是冬季的休闲款西装。犹豫再三，他还是决定不打领带，把西裤换成休闲裤——这样的话，他那件很沉的黑大衣也不必了，直接换成浅棕色的那件。

他把领带卷好放回到衣柜里后，穿过公寓走廊去敲凯洛伦的房门，但就在他手落到门上的前一秒，门被突然打开，他差点一拳锤到钢琴手睡眼惺忪的脸上。  
凯洛伦很明显已经睡了一天了。自从前天他完成了年底最后一场演出，他就没有任何事务性的演奏了。年前这几天他活得很基础——打游戏，随意弹琴，吃和睡。赫克斯曾经去过他房间一次，不同的平板被摞起来丢在床上，地上到处是垃圾，垃圾的中央还有一本崭新的乐理书。

“为什么我要去？”他皱皱眉，越过赫克斯，走了几步又回头盯着看了会儿赫克斯的屁股。他大步走下楼，赫克斯跟上去。

“因为这是我们的任务，天才。”赫克斯冲厨房里的凯洛伦说，“塔金指挥让我带你过去。”

“我不信。”凯洛伦的头埋在冰箱里，只有一小缕露在外面，在厨房的灯光下偏折出柔软的棕色光。

“爱信不信，”赫克斯没好气地走下楼，“别翻冰箱了，里面最后的一盒奇多让你昨天吃完了。”

凯洛伦暂停了翻找，从冰箱里抬起头，露出困惑的表情。

“我没吃。”

“真是奇怪了，我也没吃，”赫克斯心不在焉地回答，他在沙发上翻着成堆的衣服和靠垫，在里面找到了手机。屏幕上显示着一条简讯，是法斯玛发来的。

“她已经到了，”赫克斯翻着邮件，“主办方这次搞了身份保密，但她刚刚看到了一个贝斯手，好像和达斯维达合作过。”

厨房里的叮咣声突然没有了。赫克斯继续，“达斯维达不是你姥爷吗？”

“这是保密的。”凯洛伦皱眉看着赫克斯。

“我也想它是。”但奥加纳把新年请柬发到了赫克斯手里，开头就是维达写的致辞。赫克斯突然有些烦躁，他退回收件箱，奥加纳的那封请柬就在法斯玛的下一个。正式的信头是黑武士达斯维达写的，措辞严谨、语气疏离。而下面还有奥加纳自己加上的，赫克斯没细看。  
除了电子版，还有一封封火漆印亲笔的邀请函至今还没拆封——倒不是说他没有拆信刀，按照凯洛伦的说法，他装模作样地有一把，但他不想用。

他是以凯洛伦男友的身份去，见到那些教科书里的人，他或许还要演奏，可他不会作曲，邀请函里提到要自己带乐器，他甚至没有自己的小提琴——那把被凯洛伦毁坏的小提琴尸体已经被赫克斯处理掉了，他目前也没钱买新的。

一团糟了。赫克斯想着。他看到默默回房间穿鞋的凯洛伦，想到那封用高档信封信纸写的邀请函还被孤立在谱架上，他退出了邮箱，还是没点开那封邮件。

“你看到我羽绒服了吗？”凯洛伦在沙发上翻着，完全没意识到赫克斯的情绪或者什么其他的。

“穿棉服吧，”赫克斯冷冷地扔下一句，“我要走了。”

结果他们还是一起去了。

凯洛伦就穿了个厚帽衫——他连棉服都没找到，他看起来一点也不冷，但走了一会儿后，赫克斯注意到他的耳廓有些红，他凑近了他一点，然后他就能嗅到凯洛伦身上的沐浴露味，干冷的。

主办方的酒吧离公寓很近，他们走路过去在五分钟之内就能到，他曾经来过一次，不过早就没有印象了。

他们迫不及待地进了门，酒吧里很暖和，背景音乐放着爵士，人们在小声交谈。他们往里面走，凯洛伦直接找到了一个没人的沙发准备继续睡觉，赫克斯坐在吧台角落，打开手机给法斯玛发简讯。  
他不知道怎么熬过这个晚上，他打字，然后删掉，他本来应该问法斯玛她在哪儿，遇见了什么人，这个灾难几点结束。但他都失败了，他满脑子都想着即将到来的跨年聚会。

“嗨，不认识一下吗？”赫克斯面前传来温柔的声音，他抬头，是一个蓝眼青年，他靠在吧台上，手中拿着一杯香槟看着赫克斯，“看你呃——有些无聊，是吗？”他的声音紧紧地抓着赫克斯的注意力，让他不自觉地集中。

“你好，”赫克斯笑了笑，把手机扣回吧台上，“我是帝国交响乐团小提琴手赫克斯。”他扬了扬头，是他作为古典乐手的骄傲。

“古典，”来人点了点头，笑了，“我是流行的，迪克·格雷森，粉丝叫我夜翼。”

他们公式化地握了手，“古典乐手也来这儿？”迪克，夜翼问。

“只是工作，”赫克斯解释道，“呃，也算是陪朋友。”

“男朋友？”迪克背靠着吧台，抿了口香槟，简单地问。

赫克斯愣了一下，“算是。”他回头看了看凯洛伦躺的沙发，“他比我懂这些东西，电子的音乐。”

“我也是陪男友，”迪克笑了笑，眼神示意了一下在乐池独自拨弄贝斯的人，“他是杰森·陶德，但没人知道，他一般都叫自己红头罩。”  
杰森的头发有些白色，看起来很壮实，穿着有红色条带的夹克，他察觉到迪克的目光，看向这边，迪克招了招手，然后转头对赫克斯说，“没人知道我们在一起了。”他眨了眨眼。

“这样。”赫克斯敷衍了一下，他不是很想聊这些。他皱了皱眉，拿起手里的威士忌抿了一口——很好喝，冰凉却又不被稀释，微甜恰到好处，“他叫凯洛伦，蠢名字，我知道，算是个弹钢琴的。”  
赫克斯紧紧地看着手里的玻璃杯，大块的球形冰因为融化有一个小小的凹陷。他想把它填满，这样它就是一个完整的球形，就没有缺憾。就像他处理曲谱那样。

“等等，你说红头罩，”赫克斯突然想起了法斯玛的简讯，“红头罩。”

“是啊，”迪克转身，“怎么了？”

“和达斯维达合作过的红头罩。”赫克斯僵硬地确认着。操他的，赫克斯在心里对这种巧合骂了脏话。

“你居然知道达斯维达，”夜翼把酒杯放到一边，笑了笑，“是他，他给达斯维达当过贝斯手。”

“我其实希望我不知道他。”赫克斯小声说。

“杰也会吉他和钢琴，经常和我录小样，”迪克看着杰森，然后转过头，“说不定他会认识你男朋友。”

求你了，最好别。赫克斯不想看凯洛伦在这儿打架。他心虚地看着自己手里的威士忌。  
金色的酒在玻璃杯里折射出不同深浅的色块，随着他手部的小动作晶莹着，在昏暗的灯光下闪烁。他握着杯子的两个指尖相碰，没有感觉，都是一样地冰凉。

赫克斯和夜翼的对话停了一会儿，赫克斯不断地抿着酒，脑子很乱。  
他不知道要怎么去天行者家，哦，老赫克斯会欣喜若狂，但他觉得好多事情都没有被弄清楚，就像视奏谱子，他恨透了视奏。他不知道凯洛伦是不是喜欢他，不知道他是不是喜欢凯洛伦，不知道自己能不能够得上天行者家的才华——是塔金级别的。  
他能做什么呢，他也只是个代理首席。凯洛伦在独奏前甚至都不和他握手。他从没做过独奏，可能这就是弦乐的悲哀和他自己的悲哀交织的结果。

“嘿，这边，小翅膀。”迪克在叫红头罩过来，声音打断了赫克斯的思考，他的声音总是很清亮很引人注意，却不让人厌烦。  
赫克斯看着红头罩过来，他和赫克斯差不多高，但比他壮了一圈，赫克斯低头抿了口威士忌——已经快见底了。

“你喝酒了？”迪克在杰森贴他脸颊的时候察觉到了，迪克用法语问，“看好达米安，他不能喝酒。”

“布鲁斯不关心。”杰森用法语答。

“阿福会知道，他最后会怪我，”迪克把最后的张口音吞了下去，吻了吻杰森，“贝斯怎么样。”

“凯瑞恩，不赖。”

“嘿这是小提琴手赫克斯，”迪克转身向杰森介绍，“他男朋友是钢琴师，凯洛……伦，我没说错吧。”迪克询问着赫克斯。

“没有，我知道他。”杰森接了话，但没说下去。

“谁？”身后突然有个声音。凯洛伦不知道什么时候起来了，他从背后贴上赫克斯，一只手环在乎赫克斯腰上，另一只手去拿赫克斯的威士忌杯子，仰头，一饮而尽，只剩下整块的球形冰。

“一个混蛋，”赫克斯隔着衬衫就能感觉到凯洛伦冰凉的手，他把他的手拨开，用手背试了试，很干燥。  
“这就是凯洛伦，稍等——”他简短地向对方介绍了一下，立刻转过头，发现凯洛伦的呼吸很重，“你怎么了，”他低声问，“你发烧了？”

“我没有。”

赫克斯抬手摸了摸凯洛伦额头，“你发烧了，”他宣布，并推开凯洛伦，“离我远点，我后天就正式演奏了。”

“又不传染，”凯洛伦皱眉，“我不是真的发烧了，我就是有点热。”

赫克斯不想再跟他争，他转过来跟迪克说了凯洛伦发烧的事情，“所以他之后说任何智障的话都不要和他计较，他喝高了还在发烧。”赫克斯解释。

“听起来是个健康生活方式，”迪克笑了笑，他越过赫克斯对凯洛伦说，“你是那个钢琴手？”

“钢琴家。”凯洛伦用不大不小的声音纠正着，在旁边的凳子坐下。

“那位是红头罩，”赫克斯对凯洛伦介绍着，然后小声补充，“和'那个人'合作过。”

凯洛伦抬头看了一眼红头罩，没出声，赫克斯觉得着绝对是反常，他以为凯洛伦会和红头罩打起来。

“我听过你，”凯洛伦突然开口，很突兀，但他没看对方，“我觉得你拨弦拖沓。”  
语出惊人，赫克斯在开始后悔为什么要带他来前，居然惊讶了一下凯洛伦居然知道“拖沓”这个词，他不知道凯洛伦怎么知道的这类词汇，但他打赌凯洛伦不会拼。

红头罩没说话，但气氛已经降到冰点，这似乎是最坏的场面了。

“真的很抱歉，我们——他的言行不代表帝国交响，”他推着凯洛伦，给他打圆场，“我们先离开一下，祝您有一个愉快的晚上。再次对刚刚的话向您道歉。”  
迪克倒是理解地对他眨了眨眼，喝了口酒，继续低声和红头罩说着什么。

然后赫克斯就和凯洛伦离开了吧台，到了酒吧最角落的沙发——就是凯洛伦刚刚睡觉的沙发。

“你带钱了吗？”凯洛伦似乎什么都没感觉到，问赫克斯。

“你傻吗，你为什么那么说话。这可能随处是记者。”

“那又怎么样。”凯洛伦再次躺在沙发上，头枕着扶手，单腿搭在赫克斯膝盖上。

“他们会以为你是帝国交响的人，然后指挥会找上门。”赫克斯叹气，他推了推凯洛伦的腿，想把它们弄下去。

“塔金？”凯洛伦支起上半身看着赫克斯。

“你怕他？”赫克斯觉得有些好笑，他还以为凯洛伦只怕他姥爷。

“有点，”凯洛伦出奇地诚实，“是天行者都怕他。”

“哦，那你为什么怕他，索罗。”赫克斯明知故问，他有些愉悦地看着凯洛伦生气，然后调整姿势坐在他旁边。凯洛伦起身，挡住他眼前的一盏灯，阴影随后就压了过来。他离他很近，他能感觉到他滚烫的呼吸吐在脸上。

“我是个天行者，”凯洛伦低声说着，似乎是发烧让他的声音有些哑，他喘着粗气，一只手摸上了赫克斯的大腿，在内侧轻轻地触碰着，“你要记住。”

赫克斯没回答，他等着凯洛伦的动作。随后凯洛伦就一下咬住了他的嘴唇，啃咬着，细碎的疼痛传来，赫克斯轻哼一声，在他们俩个都失控前，他推开了凯洛伦。

“我知道了。天行者，”他撇撇嘴，坐远了点，环视周围确保没人看见，“你发烧了，别传染我。”

他们坐在酒吧的暗处，他们身边浸润着酒红色的灯光，吧台在他们看来就像是一艘巨大的发亮的游船，而他们被吞没在阴影中，但相同的是，他们都在海上。  
赫克斯看着身边的凯洛伦，他因为发烧有些昏昏沉沉，把头靠在赫克斯肩膀上。赫克斯不断拿冰水放在他额头上。

“你还好吧，一会儿还会有表演。”赫克斯捏着凯洛伦的下巴，把他扳过来，冲着他说。

“我没事，”凯洛伦迷迷糊糊地回答，“……你为什么不想跟我回家。”

“你说什么？”

“你讨厌我妈？”凯洛伦自顾自地说着。

“奥加纳指挥很好。”赫克斯恶狠狠地把凯洛伦的头甩走。

“你可以说实话，我也讨厌她。”凯洛伦转过头看着赫克斯，他黑色的眼睛在昏暗中很明亮，赫克斯突然觉得他是温柔的，和平时摔东西，暴躁的凯洛伦不一样，他只是在看着他，只是很简单。  
赫克斯突然不知道怎么说了：“我——我没办法去，”他摇摇头，“我不会作曲，万一他们让我即兴拉琴呢？万一我要带自己的琴呢？你已经把我的琴摔坏了，后板都碎了。”

“我可以和你一起，你只需要给我伴奏就行。”

“不行，”赫克斯绝望地闭上眼，“这会显得我是个废物。”

“在作曲方面你就是废物。”凯洛伦点点头。

赫克斯已经懒得否认了，是啊，他真的什么都写不出来，他没法否认凯洛伦说的，“还有琴，”赫克斯喃喃地说，“我没钱买新的琴了。”

“不至于。”凯洛伦皱眉。

“你摔的那把是老赫克斯给我的，市价十六万。”赫克斯想起了那把琴还是很烦躁，他最近在乐团的排练都是借的练习琴，弓已经松动，用起来很生涩，“我自己是不可能买得起的。”

凯洛伦不说话了，他就静静地坐在赫克斯身边，像一个巨大的阴影，阴沉在那里。赫克斯可以把它当做是忏悔的一种，他确实该忏悔。

赫克斯和凯洛伦是最先走出酒吧的一批，他们都迫不及待地离开这个地方，凯洛伦似乎对爵士乐很不满意。赫克斯只知道他父亲韩·索罗是爵士乐手，其余不清楚。  
他对凯洛伦家里的一切都还不清楚。而且凯洛伦也始终对“本”这个名字闭口不谈。

凯洛伦握着赫克斯的手，他发烧了，手很凉、很干。赫克斯拿钥匙开门的时候凯洛伦就像快火炭一样贴在赫克斯身后，包裹着他，蹭着他打好发胶的头发。

“你回去把这玩意儿洗了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说着，进屋后就一头栽倒在沙发上。但他还是不肯松开赫克斯的手，就拉着，赫克斯稍微走开他就坐起来跟着他，整个人挂在他身上。

赫克斯倒水，拿药。凯洛伦灼热的呼吸在他耳边，又很安静，时不时喃喃地说些什么，赫克斯没听清。

凯洛伦吃了药之后睡了一会儿，赫克斯去洗漱。等他终于要睡觉时，他发现凯洛伦盖着他的被在他的床上。  
他很高，很壮，但他睡觉时蜷缩着的，就像个没有安全感的孩子。他黑色的头发很柔软，他的呼吸很平静。  
赫克斯叹了口气，躺在他身边。

他总强调这是他需要忍受的生活，但他其实从没忍受过任何东西，直到最后他明白，他这样活着。

凯洛伦的感冒在第二天早上已经缓解，而且很利索，没有鼻涕头疼和不正常体温。

赫克斯早早出门排练了，走之前不忘把翻出来的那盒谁也没吃的奇多摆出来怕凯洛伦饿死。

凯洛伦看了看自己的早餐，没吃就走出公寓，到了凯瑞恩乐器行的总店。里面的人都西装革履，只有他穿着运动鞋休闲裤，帽衫口罩，走进和他格格不入的地方。  
他不知道什么时候诞生了给赫克斯买把小提琴这样的念头，他能买得起，赫克斯的琴又是他弄坏的，他有充足的理由买一把。

但他觉得这样又不够，差了一点。赫克斯是现在帝国交响乐团的小提琴首席，虽然是代理，但他或许能配得上一把更好的琴。  
或许吧，他也说不清原因。就只是，他想看着赫克斯拿着一把好的琴，琴头的木雕在柄上蜷缩起来，泛着那种光泽，赫克斯把他枕起来，他的红发映在木纹中，提着琴弓的手和白鬃一样好看，像是雕刻品。

凯洛伦无数次想着这个画面。他脑海中有一个什么具象就会被谱成曲，他弹出来，作为发泄。但就唯独这个画面，他无论如何都弹不出来，不是自己，它有自己的声音，就是在琴箱里震动放大出的音乐，带着木质的气息，伴随着钢琴的金属音。  
他从中看见了生机，这让他觉得眼前一亮，让他在每次在黑暗的挣扎中能看见微光。

他决定给赫克斯买一把小提琴。

“没想到您还拉小提琴。”接待的人员这样说。是一位干练的女性，一眼就认出了他。

“不是给我自己的，”他回答，他挑着，这些琴贵得吓人，但他没用心看标价，只是按照记忆中的样子，卢克天行者的琴在他记忆中的影像，“我要这把。”

“您有什么特殊要求吗？”

赫克斯开门收快递的时候，凯洛伦在沙发上用非常大的声音打音游，他穿着黑色圆领毛衣，袖子挽上去，很投入，很讨厌。

那是个不大不小的箱子，可能是赫克斯正在因为拒绝请柬的事情烦恼，但他怎么看怎么觉得这是个小提琴。

结果它真的是。木质的琴箱表面有刻着金色的凯瑞恩一词，圆滑的箱角，线条流畅，木质很柔和，他拨开扣子，里面放着的是一把崭新的小提琴，从暗金色的调音旋钮到金属琴弦，再到琴身，都像是在浮动着光，他用手轻轻划过琴弦，微微颤动的时候，周围似乎有了一种特殊的场，把琴包裹在其中。种种迹象都表明，这是凯瑞恩琴行最顶级的订制小提琴，赫克斯无论如何也买不起的。  
在品位处，赫克斯找到了两个字母。

“A.H.”，赫克斯念出来，“谁是AH？”

凯洛伦暂停了音乐声，看着赫克斯。很长时间，他才说话。

“你不是叫阿米蒂奇·赫克斯吗？”他皱着眉问。

“我是，”赫克斯点点头，他小心地拿起小提琴，取下琴弓，单手握住琴和弓，“我在好奇是谁给我买的。”

“试试。”凯洛伦突然站起来，把平板扔到一边，光着脚大步走到钢琴旁边，坐下看着赫克斯，他胡乱在钢琴上弹着，都不是旋律，他似乎在做他的准备活动。

赫克斯看着凯洛伦，他坐在公寓客厅的钢琴旁边，赫克斯在窗台这边投来目光，多少次，他数不清了。从他们认识开始的时间就以音乐为横轴不断延展开。没有谱子，没有技法，没有那些令人头疼的论文，只是简单的声音，是声响，是一个一个细小动作的反映。其实它本来就是再简单不过的事物，却表达着最复杂的东西。

情感。

“你想让我试什么？”赫克斯忍不住，他冲凯洛伦笑了。正如凯洛伦所想的那样，他用下颚夹着琴，腾出一只手擦着琴弓。他凸出的腕骨和琴弓的刻痕形成优美的折线。

“随便。”凯洛伦说。

“我们可以从A小调开始。”赫克斯随意地说。

“那是什么？”

“就是从la开始。”赫克斯架起琴。

“有什么意义。”

“因为这是我的曲子，”赫克斯枕着琴，“因为我就是Armitage Hux，为什么不能用A开头。”

他按了录音笔，然后他就真的从la开始，声音轻快而忧伤，有些诡秘，凯洛伦的琴声从开始后两个小节加入，赫克斯紧紧地听着凯洛伦的音乐。创作永远是一种很新鲜的感觉，那是从前从未存在过的组合方式，是全新的，只代表他自己。

演奏完毕，赫克斯走到钢琴旁边按了回拨，他和凯洛伦听着。

“停，”凯洛伦突然说，赫克斯按停了录音笔，“我觉得这里可以加几个音。”

“什么音，我觉得这样很好。”赫克斯皱眉看着凯洛伦。

凯洛伦想了想，他拿起赫克斯的小提琴拨弄着，就像弹吉他一样，这让赫克斯很不爽，“这是小提琴，天才。”

“我知道，是我买的。”凯洛伦有些不耐烦，他拍打着琴身，在寻找着什么。最后，他确定了一个一加三的节拍组合，反复敲了几下。

“就着个，在这里加一个这个。”他把琴递给赫克斯。

“加一个，加一个什么？”赫克斯质疑，“这甚至不是个音，谱子要怎么写，‘请琴手随机敲击几下’？”

“不是随机，就要这个位置的这个声音，我不管谱子怎么记录，那玩意儿蠢爆了，”凯洛伦非常认真，他抬头看着赫克斯，“敲一下，我要的是这个声音，我不管它是怎么发出来的。”

赫克斯敲了几下才敲出凯洛伦最开始敲的感觉。凯洛伦似乎满意了，他合上钢琴，又走到沙发上，重新拿起平板：“你在跨年聚会上拉这个就行。”  
他看赫克斯没出声，就转头问，“你这回能来了吧。”

“这就是你给我买琴的原因，”赫克斯走到沙发上，小心地把琴收进盒子，“你只是想让我去参加你的家庭聚会。”

“对啊怎么了。”

“你为什么想让我去。”

“我不知道。”凯洛伦很心烦，他皱眉，手指在屏幕上不断点着。

赫克斯就没再问下去，隔了好久，他才又问凯洛伦。

“琴多少钱。”

“一百三十万。多的零头记不住。”

“你有那么多钱？”

“应该是有吧。”凯洛伦打游戏打累了，闭着眼在沙发上休息。

又隔了一会儿，赫克斯问。

“我们会在那儿过夜吗？”

“传统来讲，会的。”

“我们会睡在一起？”

“应该是。”

“你以后说话不能用‘琴是我买的’作为借口。”赫克斯警告凯洛伦。

凯洛伦似乎是突然醒了一样，他站起来，走向赫克斯做的沙发椅，然后弯下腰胡乱地吻着赫克斯，从嘴唇到脖颈，他的手从赫克斯衬衫下摆伸进去。赫克斯抬头回应着他，在吻的间隙，他依旧问着，“你听没听见。”

“琴是我买的。”混蛋这样开口了。

end


End file.
